The United Kingdom of Taboa
's reign).]] The United Kingdom of Taboa is a huge, safe nation, remarkable for its irreverence towards religion. Its compassionate, cynical population of 638 million are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Education. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Forshire. The average income tax rate is 51%, and even higher for the wealthy. A healthy private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Beef-Based Agriculture and Automobile Manufacturing. Torture is illegal, euthanasia is illegal, Cats are considered a delicacy, and badminton was recently banned due to 'unacceptable violence' inherent to the game. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Taboa's national animal is the Cat, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the Taboan Pound. Taboa boasts excellent health care with 94% of deaths caused by Old Age, 5% of deaths caused by being lost in the wilderness and 1% from suicide in Police Custody. The United Kingdom of Taboa is currently in the region of: Stowopolis and has endorsed several nations in that region. Taboa has also had luck in diplomacy in nations such as: The Most Serene Patronship of Atomosea, The United Federal Republic of Malsitar, The Grand Facist Empire of Old Tyrannia and The Social Democracy of South East Europe. Taboa's current leader is King Maximillian who is residing in Etator Palace which was host to Prince Wolfie's Coming Out Party to celebrate Prince Wolfie finally admitting that he was gay. When the invites were sent out the nation got much hate mail about either not being invited or for being homophobic. The Taboan Tabloid published this article: Many nations attended Prince Wolfie's coming out party the list of guests are: Julian Norton, Astholm Saint Celun Taurus, Tur Galnos Emperor Gaius, Old Tyrannia Prince Marcus, Old Tyrannia Patron Antasas, Atomosea Robert, Atomosea Jason Darwin, Linistea Johnathon Terrence Molotiov, Malsitar Pyotr Molotiov, Malsitar Alain van Haarlem, Knootoss Primus, Imeriata John Gray, The Floridian Coast Corey Steiner, The Floridian Coast Jason Gray, The Floridian Coast King Fenris, Veceria Princess Lucia, Veceria Hurra Alexander, Elmstrapha Prince Aliexi, Elmstrapha Josh Kentin, Panmen Jordan Berg, Panmen Justin Varik, Panmen Ben Jarrel, Panmen General Ferociter, Galenaima Private Vladimar, Galenaima Emperor Themidor, Esternial Cecille, Esternial Tyrone Rawlings, Xerut Tali Cathka, Xerut Jacob di Razzio, Distruzio Many newspapers and news stations stood outside the gates of the Royal Palace Etator in the Taboan Capital of Forshire. However, the Taboan Tabloid managed to gain accesss to the Royal Palace. There were many blushing faces and hints of feeling all through the night. Prince Wolfie (Top Left) spent most of his time smiling, blushing and talking. Julian Norton, a council worker from Astholm was the first to arrive, Saint Celun Taurus of Tur Galnos came next and were soon followed by two members of the Imperial Family of the facist nation of Old Tyrannia: Emperor Gaius and Prince Marcus, this has improved their reputation throughout Taboa and their hate polls for them are down to just 14% hating them, remembering that this does not include all Taboans. Rumours are spreading about a possible date between Prince Wolfie and Prince Marcus when Prince Wolfie grabbed Prince Marcus' arm and Prince Marcus stroked Prince Wolfie's arm affectionately (Top, 2nd from left). This is certainly unexpected from a Prince of a facist nation such as Old Tyrannia. King Maximillian and Emperor Gaius have their arms around each other (Top, 3rd from Left) having a good laugh and arranging a disgraceful event, hunting back in Old Tyrannia, the polls now show that hate has rised for the King and also for his brother Prince Sebastian for a reason unknown to the Taboan Tabloid. For the new faviourte charts see the graph below. Patron Antasas also took a shine to our young Prince, in the picture(Top, Right)you can see Patron Antasas blushing in Prince Wolfie's presence, there is also rumours of a date between them. Jason Darwin of Linistea, CEO of Darwin Fashion and son of Senate Officer, Lydia Darwin and Minister of Education, Azumi Darwin, showed up to the party with flowers for Prince Wolfie and a bottle of Dunedin Raspberry White Wine for Queen Rose. He gave his business card with his personal email and phone number on the back of the card, Prince Wolfie has been seen blushing around him and there are also rumours of them on a date soon. Pytor Molotiov has also been hanging around Prince Wolfie and posted this on his Social Networking profile: "Mmm. i think ive changed my mind about this party in taboa. prince wolfies pretty hot." When Prince Wolfie's personal maid, Georgia Hart, told him about this he blushed, looked at Pyotr and smiled. As it happens, they are also apparently going on a date as Prince Wolfie said that he'd consider anyone who wanted a date at the party. Private Vladmir is taking full advantage of this offer we have also overheard Prince Wolfie saying that he like the look of Justin Varik from Panmen (2nd from Top, left) and Jason Gray from The Floridian Coast. (2nd from Top, 2nd from left) This party seems to have resulted in a sell off of Prince Wolfie who has gained a lot of popularity after making homosexuals legally allowed to serve in the military and making same-sex marraige legal. During the night there was also a spark between Prince Marcus of Old Tyrannia and Cecille of Esternial,however our undercover reporter believes that this is faked to try and hide the earlier affection to Prince Wolfie which we believe is genuine despite the fascist belief of the nation of Old Tyrannia which would seriously harm their reputation with other facist nations but seriously improve it amongst nations that are more accepting to the idea of homosexuality. There were some horrible things happening during the party for example: Hurra Alexander being poisoned and his son Prince Aliexi being shot and killed after trying to shoot Prince Wolfie.However he instead shot Johnathon Terrence Molotiov. There were, however some happier times in this party for example: Tali Cathka and Princess Lucia were seen flirting together (2nd from Top, 2nd from Left) Prince Wolfie was given a range of gifts from a silver bell to a gold necklace to flowers to a book of all the known nations. During the night each person is given their own room, we have reason to believe that Prince Wolfie has been going in and out of the other boys rooms all through the night, we don't know what he could have been doing but we have an idea as do many of the readers we believe. This has shown a completely new side to the teenage prince however we must emphasise that Prince Wolfie going in and out of the other boys rooms all night is just a rumour but we have reason to believe it the Taboan Tabloid have come up with percentage rates for who we think Prince Wolfie will go for: Prince Wolfie + Julian Norton = 53% Prince Wolfie + Prince Marcus = 82% Prince Wolfie + Jason Darwin = 80% Prince Wolfie + Jason Gray = 81% Prince Wolfie + Justin Varik = 79% Prince Wolfie + Private Vladmir = 41% Prince Wolfie + Patron Antasas = 79% Prince Wolfie + Prince Marcus = 83% Category:Former nations of significant size